The Aftermath
by Ripfang Dragon
Summary: Sanji has passed away from a month old wound that had gotten infected. Unfortunately, Nami and Usopp are convinced that Zoro is the one who killed Sanji, leaving the swordsman in quite a predicament.
1. Discovery

**Author's Notes: **_Well, some of you have been requesting that I make a sequel to "Secrets." So I am XD It seems like fun. And so far I'm enjoying writing it. So, Masaichu, this is for you 3 XD Enjoy it everyone!_

---

Suddenly, I feel my body yanked out of the freezing water and something hard pounding against my chest. I spit up water and shudder. The sudden rush of warm air burns as it tries to prevent me from freezing to death. I cough, trying to get a good breath of air.

"Are you stupid or something!" Heavy-point Chopper has a firm grip on the back of my shirt, holding me high enough so that my feet can just touch the ground. I shake my head, splashing water here and there and let my short, green bangs flop against the top of my forehead as I listen to Chopper. I think he's scolding me, but I can't quite hear the words he's saying. All I know is that his voice and tone is very sharp and harsh. I blink water out of my eyes to try and see clearer. Or is it tears? I don't know. I'm too wet to actually tell. I can't recall how long I've been in the bathtub with Sanji.

"Chopper? What's going on?" Nami runs into the bathroom, having heard Chopper yell. I guess she thought that something happened with Sanji. It always seems to be about him today.

"I caught Zoro with his head submerged under the water. I didn't see any bubbles coming up." Chopper sets me down. I rest on my knees, my hands firmly planted in front of me, and I cough a little more, spitting up a little more water. I feel Nami's harsh eyes fall on me. When she's mad, I can always feel her angry eyes piercing my skin. She walks passed me and leans over the tub, gently shaking Sanji.

"Sanji-kun? Sanji-kun? Are you alright?" Her voice was quaking. When she got to response and removed her hands from the bloody water in the tub, she knew. I knew she knew. Her hands drop to her sides and ball into fists. "Zoro, what did you do?" I can't bring myself to reply to her.

"Nami, I don't think he did anything. Not one thing from the beginning. I've though about it and he would never do anything to hurt any of us." Chopper interrupts, saving me from saying a single word. He morphs back into his normal Brain-Point body form and looks up at Nami with stern eyes. "Why else would Luffy pick Zoro to be his first mate?"

"Chopper, look at it. Everything's right in front of you."

"I don't think so, Nami. Think about it. After all of the insults thrown back and forth between those two, and all of the fights, has Zoro ever, even once, actually hurt Sanji save a few bruises here and there?"

Nami chews on these words for a little while. From the looks of it, she knew that Chopper was right, but it didn't seem like she was about to apologize. "Fine," she finally says. "Have it your way. But I still don't trust him." And with that, she leaves the bathroom practically in tears. I have a sinking feeling that everyone is going to be like that really soon.

"Zoro?" Chopper squats next to me. "Are you okay? What happened?" I wince at his question. I don't want to answer. I don't want to talk to anyone. I bite my lip and look in the other direction, hoping that my lack of gaze will push Chopper away. "Zoro, please answer me." I sigh.

"He...his..." I pause. I don't want to talk. I don't want to say anything. "...heart...just...stopped beating..." There I said it. Are you happy now?

"Why were you in the tub?" Chopper asks. Why is he interrogating me like this?

"He..Sanji...asked me..not to leave him." I say quietly, hoping that Chopper doesn't notice my voice beginning to crack. I bite my lower lip again. This emotion is overwhelming. I can't seem to suppress it. I never wanted to feel like this again. It reminds me so much of Kuina and the pain I felt when I lost her. It's amazing how one person can make someone feel, even if they don't mean to or haven't said anything hurtful or physically damaged anyone. "He..knew he was going..to..to.."

"It's okay, Zoro." Chopper puts a hoof-hand on my shoulder, rubbing it comfortingly. It wasn't enough to make me feel better. I feel so empty...and no one can help fill the void that he left in me. Even after he's gone, that shitty cook still manages to upset me. This time I know it's not water that I'm blinking out of my eyes.

­---

**Ending Notes: **_End Chapter 1. . bwahahaha_


	2. Thinking

**Author's Notes: **_Chapter 2 in "The Aftermath." I'm just too tired to think straight, and this is all I can think to make for this chapter XD This story is more drama than action, so I fear that it might get boring. T.T I hope it doesn't. Masaichu, this is for you 3 XD Enjoy it everyone!_

---

It's been decided. A funeral at sea. What better burial ground for a pirate than the deep blue sea? None better. I know this. But I can't seem to get my head around the fact that that shit head left me here. Hasn't he caused enough trouble this past month? And now he has the nerve to go and do this.

I sit just outside the kitchen hugging my knees to my chest. I haven't felt this much grief in years. I can't recall how long it's actually been, even though it feels like it was just yesterday now that I am experiencing it again. He left me feeling so empty. Kuso-cook.

I sit deep in thought. I don't think like this often. I'd rather leave the deep thinking to Nami or Chopper or someone who can actually think like that on a regular basis. I never like thinking this much, especially when it's something that haunts me. Suddenly a warm hand touches my shoulder. I jump and let out the air that I didn't realize that I was trapping in my lungs. But I don't turn my head to look up. I don't want to be bothered...at all.

"Oi, Zoro." The voice of my captain reaches me. For a change, it sounded serious and concerned with a hint of sadness in it. "You okay?" I don't answer him. I still refuse to move my head to look up at him, rather irritated that he hurt my train of thought. I listen to the sound of his rump connecting with the wooden floor beside me. Great. He plans on sticking around. Maybe I should get up and move. "Zoro, it's okay to be sad." My breath catches in my chest and I feel a knot form in my throat, absolutely shocked at what the rubberman said to me. _Am I sad?_ I hate being weak.

"Please, go away." I whisper to him. I just want to be alone.

"I won't." Luffy says again. "I want you to talk to me."

"What about?" I say in a harsh tone that just kind of slipped out. "There's nothing more to be said."

"Yes there is." Luffy insists.

"Go away, I'm fine." I really hope that he leaves.

"You're not fine. If you were fine, you would have chased me away by now." Luffy's really surprising me today. Generally our captain is oblivious to everything around him, drifting pointlessly in his happy world and only caring about what he wants when he wants it; whether it's food (which it generally is), attention from his nakama, or something as simple as setting sail again once we've docked at a port. "I have heard your conversations with Nami. And I don't think that that's helping you any." Wow, he really seems to be right on today.

"Luffy, please..." I protest his comments, but with no argument to back me up.

"Really Zoro," He whines. "I'm worried."

I let out a defeated sigh and glance at him our of the corner of my eye. "I'm not fine, okay? I just want to be left alone, Luffy. Please?" Just then, that pitiful, pouty look crosses his face. He did seem to happy with my final answer, but chooses not to press the topic any further, much to my relief. I watch him as he gets up and walks away.

"Alright, Zoro. But if you need someone..." He flashes his normal, optimistic smile at me. But behind his smile, I can see that he's in just as much pain as the rest of us. He stretches out and grabs a hold of the rim of the crow's nest, hauling himself up there to watch for land, or maybe some hope for the inhabitants of the Going Merry. But somehow, I doubt that that was going to happen any time soon.

---

**Ending Notes: **_Aw, hell. This is shorter than I had anticipated. .. Crapzilla on me. XD I suck . Hopefully chapter 3 will be more...exciting. XD_


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTES

**Author's Notes: **_Okay. I can't do this anymore. This fanfic is a disgrace, in my opinion. I really should never have done a sequel. I am so sorry everyone. I am deleteing "The Aftermath." If anyone wants to rewrite it themself and finish the squeal, be my guest. But I am murdering it. I hate it. I am really sorry to those who like it Xx I just can't do it. I love you all and thanks for your dedication to my work. I REALLY APPRECIATE IT! I love it, you all have no idea. hearts and smooches for everyone Love you all!_

_--RipfangDragon--_


End file.
